STRYK
The STRYK is a fully automatic machine pistol that is one of three new weapons available in the Wolf Pack DLC. When fully upgraded, the STRYK has the second-lowest damage per shot of all the pistols. The main advantage, and the factor that sets it apart from other weapons in its class, is its unique, fully automatic firing mode. The STRYK has a very high rate of fire that compensates for its low damage per bullet. The STRYK has an advantage over most lower-level enemies, such as cops, FBI, and Blue SWAT, as it only takes two to three rounds from the firearm's 40-round magazine to kill them when fully upgraded. Dispatching Heavy SWAT is a bit trickier, as it requires far more ammunition, especially above Hard difficulty. Special units are by far the most difficult enemies to deal with, as multiple full magazines are often required to kill one on Overkill. It is recommended, as is with most pistols in PAYDAY, to switch to a more powerful weapon when dealing with these units. By far, one of the greatest weaknesses of this weapon is its poor ammo efficiency. The weapon only stocks 64 rounds of ammunition, and with the 40 round magazine that means the player cannot even manage a single reload. If the player combines the STRYK with other firearms that consume ammo quickly this means the player must make repeated trips to ammo bags. The best way to fix this is to use the extra start-out ammo upgrade, as it provides the player with a far higher ammunition cap for the weapon. With this upgrade, the player can pull off at least one reload without requiring any ammo pickups, meaning the player can use the STRYK for much longer without needing to restock. This also means the player has extra ammo for their other weapons as well, so the STRYK restocks on ammo far more reliably when not in use due to the longer down time. The STRYK also suffers in its unupgraded form, with a high amount of recoil and a very small magazine, with only 20. Most of these issues are solved when the STRYK is fully upgraded, but the weapon's poor accuracy remains a constant issue. All of the other handguns available are very accurate at medium range, but the STRYK is almost exclusively a close range weapon. It is advised to fire in very short bursts when firing at distant enemies, or switching to another, longer-range, weapon, such as the AMCAR-4 or the M308. Overall the STRYK can be a very effective weapon if used properly and if paired with the proper upgrades and bonuses. Although it is advised to wait until it has gained quite a few upgrades to use it, it can be very effective at decimating lower level enemies and merely efficient at dealing with the higher ones. This rapid firing machine is capable of doing a lot of damage fairly quickly, but only to the right targets, and not for very long. Strategies *Focus your fire on one enemy at a time. Spraying an entire clip at a crowd of enemies is not an effective strategy due to the STRYK's low damage, but if you take down one enemy, then move onto the next, you will be far more efficient with the STRYK. *Be sure to pick up as many ammo pickups as possible. If you're empty on STRYK ammo, one pickup contains 5-8 rounds, so all it takes is about half a dozen ammo pickups to get a sizable amount of ammunition for use. *The STRYK also shines as an effective bleedout weapon. Saving your ammunition for situations when you get knocked down can be crucial in your survival. The machine pistol is good for clearing rooms, even when you are on the floor, allowing teammates to perform a much smoother, less risky rescue attempt. *Under no circumstances should you allow a Taser to catch you unaware while you have the STRYK equipped, this will quickly drain the STRYK's 40 round magazine, completely depleting the player's ammo for this weapon, and due to the firearm's low accuracy, combined with the effects of being tased, it is likely that not a single round will hit the Taser. It is recommended to switch to a different weapon when the player encounters a Taser. *Entering a heist mid-game is dangerous when using the STRYK, as it not only gives the player a dangerously low amount of STRYK ammo (less than one magazine when fully upgraded) but also a low amount of ammo for the player's other weapons. This is particularly dangerous if the player is using many fully-automatic weapons as it makes it difficult to sustain the player's ammo without an Ammo Bag. Upgrades Trivia *The STRYK appears to be based on the Glock 18C Machine Pistol. **The filename of its image on Steam's weapon stats page is "wep_glock.png" *The Shield Unit uses a fully automatic B9-S pistol, which has similar properties to the STRYK. *Stryk is swedish for "a beating". *The STRYK appears in the trailer for the heist No Mercy even though it was not available at that time. *The STRYK is the only pistol that causes one's perspective to zoom in when aiming down the sight. Category:Wolf Pack DLC Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:Pistols